1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving data by performing an iterative multi-user detection using a frequency domain equalizer.
2. Description of Related Art
A single carrier system using a frequency domain equalizer has a similar structure and performance as an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system. However, in the OFDM system, a high peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) causes a nonlinear distortion which results in spreading a spectrum to a neighboring band and deteriorating signal quality. Also, a carrier frequency error destroys orthogonality between subcarriers in the OFDM system and thus causes the performance deterioration of the entire system. To solve the above-described problems, the single carrier system using the frequency domain equalizer is developed and is also highlighted as a promising uplink transmission technique of next generation wireless communication system including 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE).
However, in a multi-user environment where the same time-frequency resources are simultaneously shared by a plurality of users, bit error performance and cell capacity are limited due to multi-user interference. For example, when the same resource is used between neighboring cells, users in cell edge areas may be exposed to the multi-user interference at all times.
Accordingly, there is a need for a predetermined algorithm capable of canceling multi-user interference.